Our love
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 40 Loves community over at LiveJournal. Claim: Kougaiji x Yaone. Fic 1. Kougaiji remembers the first time he had developed feelings for Yaone. It started with her smile. This pairing needs more love.:3.
1. Your smile

Document Opened: 08/12/2009, 04:02am.

Authors Note:  
I found out that I _still_ have my claim at 40 Loves at LiveJournal so I am going to work on it as well.:3.

By the way, where is the love for this pairing? I have to admit that it's one of my favorite Saiyuki pairings.^_^.

Claim: Kougaiji x Yaone.  
Just so you know this may be a little iffy since I am used to writing for them.x_x.

Theme/Prompt: No.1. Smile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Minekura does.:3.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He had not been sure when he started having such strong feelings for the Apothecary, the only thing he could come close to knowing was a memory from a few years ago. Roughly two weeks after she had come to live with them in castle to become their Apothecary and something of a bodyguard/guardian for Lirin while he was away chasing down the cursed scriptures.

/////////////////////

_The night he returned failed to reflect his sour mood as it was an almost completely clear sky topped off with a vibrant full moon and a cloud or two. While he was in a bad mood due to the fact he had almost fell into a trap following a fake lead given to him by Gyokumen Kyoshou._

The thought of that woman made him growl as he continued down the corridor. It was nearly midnight and he knew that the 'Queen' would not want her beauty sleep disturbed. He had already parted ways with Dokugakuji for the night and was headed to his own room to be rid what was left of the night.  
  
_Some steps more and he paused as he heard voices coming from Lirins room and her light was still on. Getting closer, he listened in to make sure everything was alright._

"But I wanna see big brother when he gets back!" The young cat-demon crossed her arms and pouted. Fighting sleep like it was the enemy.

"But Lady Lirin, it is already quite late and I'm sure Lord Kougaiji will want to rest when he returns and will be happy to see you in the morning." For the past two hours she had been trying to convince the girl to go on to sleep.

"Hey, Yaone..." She trailed off a little in uncertainity, wondering if she would agree to her request.

"What is it?" She replied wondering about the sudden change of tone from the spirited girl.

"Um, can you spar with me tomorrow?" Her green eyes were hoping for a good answer.

"Why that?" Yaone asked out curiousity. She would do it of course.

"Because I wanna be as strong as big brother and Doku so I can go with them on missions and stuff and not be stuck here so much." The thought made her huff a little.

Yaone understood that she was generlly alone in the castle when the Lord Kougaiji and Dokugakuji were away. And since she was under eye by her mother and Nii Jiani,the orange haired girl was more than likely lonely and bored.

"We can spar tomorrow if you go to sleep now."

Lirin's face brightened considerably and she let out a quick but cheerful laugh. "Thanks Yaone! G'night." She was quick to lay down with the promise Yaone made her fresh in her mind and of course getting to see her big brother.

"Good night Lady Lirin." The Apothecary smiled at the girl who was already about asleep before leaving to go to her own room.

///

Kougaiji quickly realized that he had listened in more than he had meant to and if he did not do something quick then he would get caught. He did the first thing that came to mind and just started walking as quietly as he could down the hallway.

He had only walked a couple of feet before he heard Lirin's door click shut and Yaone's light footsteps. However there was a quick pause as heard her almost whisper "It's good to you have returned Lord Kougaiji." Yaone had no intention of waking up Lady Lirin at his hour.

She walked closer to the still Prince to make sure he wasn't injured. When she was beside him he turned to face her. "Was everything alright while we were gone?" He spoke quietly as well, not wanting to deal with the hyper-ness his sister seemed to possess at any given time.

"Everything was fine. However Lady Lirin does know how to keep someone busy." She smiled softly after saying so, to show that it was not meant to taken as a bad thing. Before he could say anything else, she had noticed a few minor scratchers and the like on his arms. "Lord Kougaiji, I could tke care of those if you like." She pointed to his right arm.

He hadn't thought about them since they were minor things that would within a few days on their own. "They'll heal soon enough. Besides, it is late."

"But my Lord, they could get infected." She mock bit her tongue not wanting to over step any boundaries with him, but she had seen simple things almost kill those who were not careful.

He eyed her face for a moment, understanding that she was only trying to do her work as their healer.

"Fine."

/////////

Less than ten minutes later she had already attended to him with the speed and care of a professional.

"Is there anything else you need before I go?" She asked after re-zipping her pouch.

"No. Thanks." He replied.

After walking to his door, she paused for a moment and looked at him with a slight smile oh her face. "Good night Lord Kougaiji."

"Good night Yaone." He wasn't sure if she heard him since she was half way out of the door by that point. For some reason that smile stuck out to him. It ws almost...welcoming, maybe even a little comforting.

He was glad he had made the right choice apointing her to work with them personally. It would be good for Lirin to be around someone who wasn't evil and manipulative. He didn't want her to turn out like her mother in any way. On some level he doubted she could ever be like but being around someone like Yaone would be good for her.

He had seen her skills with her short staff and knew personally that she was more than an apt healer. But he couldn't explain to himself an odd feeling in his chest at the thought of that smile. He brushed it off for now in favor of some much needed rest.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

That memory was the closest thing he could remember to start having feelings towards her. The only reason he was thinking of it in the first place was of how the night looked that night. It was the same one now as back then.

"Is everything alright?" He looked over to the bed to see Yaone looking at him, her eyes half way open.

"Yeah, everythings fine. I'm coming." As he walked back toward the bed, he could that smile greeting him once more.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Not exctly how I wanted it but I kinda like it.  
Anyway, any concrit is really appreciated as I am new to writing this pair and Kougaiji's party in general.;^^;.__

Finished: 08/12/2009, 06:20am._  
_


	2. Distracted by your laugh

Document Opened: 09/02/2010, 01:47am,

Authors Note:  
This will be updated more frequently, I'm on a mad quest to complete all of my Lj .  
Especially before NaNoWriNo starts in November.

Theme/Prompt: No.2. Laugh.

As usual, if anything is too out of character, let me know, please.^_^. It's been awhile since I have watched Saiyuki or read the manga.

/

The sky was a vibrant blue, only a cloud or two to mar it. The sun was out and a warm breeze swept in every once and awhile. It was days like that one when they decided to spar outside and near the castle grounds.

For the moment he is sparring with Doku while Yaone and Lirin were sitting nearby to observe before their turn.

Most of his movements, at least for the moment, were near automatic and he moved to block and attack using reflex alone.

The redhead knew that this was only a warm-up and soon enough the taller demon would start throwing harder and less predictable punches.

Meanwhile, a sound caught his attention from where Yaone and Lirin were sitting. Using his next dodge as chance to glance over, he spied the pair for a brief second laughing at something.

Not having paid the two attention when his match started, he wasn't sure what they found funny but the sound that caught his attention was the soft laugh from the apothecary.

He had never heard one quite like it before. Even when she was younger, Lirin's laugh was loud and boisterous, Gyokumen's was more or less nails on a chalk board, he doubted Hwang even smiled.

The prince wouldn't dare say it aloud but he found it _nice_.

However he was quick to find out he should have been paying more attention as in an instant he was knocked to the ground by a hard hit from Doku.

"Are you alright Lord Kougaiji?" Yaone asked practically jumping up from where she sat. Hoping the demon wasn't coming down with something since she had never seen him get knocked down so easily in a sparring match before.

"Peachy." He growled while getting up.  
His frown only deepened at the knowing smile Dokugakuji gave him.

/

Authors Note:

www . DavidGX . com

That's my brothers blog site and it is actually really good.0_o.

Document Finished: 09/02/2010, 09:35pm.


End file.
